


Fingon and Maedhros sitting in a tree

by Doitsuki



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K-I-S-S-I-N-G.<br/>You guys like Russingon, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingon and Maedhros sitting in a tree

**Author's Note:**

> i have writerblock so I wrote this lol enjoy

Fingon sits in peace with his cousin Maedhros up the tallest tree in Tirion. It just so happens to be the great oak in Fëanor’s courtyard with long, dark brown branches reaching to the third floor of their home. Every week when Fëanor goes to Valinor seeking rare materials from Aulë, Maedhros sends a little bird to Fingon telling him to come over. And Fingon does. Quickly.

Clothed in blue and gold robes, Fingon snuggles up against his cousin with an arm around Maedhros’s waist. Due to their height difference, he can easily rest his head on a comfortable chest while having his hair braided over his shoulder. Maedhros uses his long, skilled fingers to weave golden trinkets into Fingon’s dark hair. The slight waves are feather-soft to touch, stroke and curl. He knows Fingon loves the attention without being told a thing. Calm, even breaths warm his exposed chest. Maedhros wears only grey leggings up here in the tree, the sun slowly reddening his upper body. Once he is done with the thick braid he secures it with a cylindrical bead and kisses the top of Fingon’s head.

“Done already?” asks Fingon, gazing up at Maedhros. Spring green eyes peer at him through lowered rust-red lashes.

“Yes, Finno. Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.” Fingon lifts his head to press a gentle kiss to his cousin’s lips, entirely innocent in his gratitude. Maedhros’s eyes widen a little, the pulse at his neck quickening. Fingon notices and smirks.

“What do you feel?”

Maedhros averts his blatant staring at the beautiful one in his arms and watches an insect crawling along a leaf. “Many things. You, most of all.”

Fingon reaches up to guide Maedhros by the chin to look at him once more, needing his attention so wholly it almost frightens him. He loosens his grip before he can be reprimanded. “What of me?”

“You know I love you.” Maedhros sighs, a few loose strands of his long hair falling out of place. “I… fear for us.”

“Why?” Fingon’s smooth words tickle Maedhros by his neck, where shapely lips kiss a moment later. “Your father opposes us, but does not know anything beyond his own distrust for my family. He cannot keep us apart.” Kisses turn to open licks lavished upon heated flesh and Maedhros squirms.

“Ngh! It… it is not him, it is… something else…” His hand at Fingon’s back moves up to support shoulders now tilting a little too far forwards. “Be careful, I don’t want you to fall.”

“The force that brings me to the ground cannot keep me from you, either.” Fingon cares little for smacking into the dirt and steadies himself, shifting further into his cousin’s lap. Maedhros’s nice, lanky legs make a perfect seat for him, especially those muscled thighs…

“Perhaps it is the Valar’s will.” says Maedhros quietly, tipping his head back to allow Fingon easy access to his neck and chest. “That we should… stop what we do.”

“Screw the Valar.” Fingon replies, and bites Maedhros just where the skin thins at his collarbone. Maedhros yelps from more surprises than the tangible and stares in shock down at Fingon.

“You – you can’t _say_ that!”

“I just did.” Fingon sticks out his tongue then and licks Maedhros on the nose. “This tension within you is unwarranted. What we do is bliss beyond measure, our love so pure I daresay any Vala would be _jealous_.”

“You don’t understand…” Maedhros whimpers and pushes his cousin away but not so hard as to displace him completely. “Listen to me. I had a dream the other night, and it said that we would be cursed…”

“Hah!” Fingon rolls his eyes. “Curses matter naught when we are together. What we have is unbreakable, Nelyo. You should know that.”

Maedhros says nothing and is tormented with memory. His dream spoke of blood, fire, loss and grief. The pain. Loneliness. Maddening, burning consumption. Then light. Pure white light. But Fingon is not there in his mind and only sees him grimace.

“Hey. We haven’t all day to let you sit here and worry. Why don’t I take your mind off curses and Valar?’ Fingon offers a kind smile and pinches Maedhros’s ear. At once, blood rushes to Maedhros’s face, the remainder in his body going south. Fingon feels it and grins. “I know just what to do.”


End file.
